


a negotiated release

by wrennette



Series: subobi week 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blanket Permission, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Impact Play, M/M, Roleplay, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: “You may have succeeded in capturing me, bounty hunter, but I won’t betray my vows,” Obi-Wan said firmly, setting the tone of the scene.“Like that, is it Jedi?” The bounty hunter asked, voice flattened by their vocoder. “You’ll find I have ways of getting what I want, even from a stubborn Jedi like you.”Obi-Wan bit back a smile, accepting the challenge.Jango and Obi-Wan have some fun.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: subobi week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064540
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	a negotiated release

**Author's Note:**

> subobi week free day
> 
> thanks organizers for putting the week together, readers for all the love, and other creators for all the yummy yummy fic and art <3

Obi-Wan knelt, hands secured in front of him, and waited. The air was cool on his bare skin, and the cuffs were cooler yet. He took deep, steady breaths. The Mando would be there soon, and Obi-Wan had to be ready for him. 

Heavy footsteps sounded in the hall, and the door opened. A fully armoured Mando walked in, then stopped short, hands going to their hips. The light gleamed off the unpainted beskar of their armour.

“You may have succeeded in capturing me, bounty hunter, but I won’t betray my vows,” Obi-Wan said firmly, setting the tone of the scene.

“Like that, is it Jedi?” The bounty hunter asked, voice flattened by their vocoder. “You’ll find I have ways of getting what I want, even from a stubborn Jedi like you.” 

Obi-Wan bit back a smile, accepting the challenge. 

The Mando crossed to Obi-Wan, circling wide so even if Obi-Wan wasn’t restrained, he wouldn't be able to steal one of the bounty hunter’s weapons. 

“There’s only one thing that will stop me,” the bounty hunter growled. They pressed a small electronic sensor into one of Obi-Wan’s hands. Dropping it, Obi-Wan knew, would set off a rather obnoxious but not overly loud alarm. Obi-Wan silently nodded his understanding even as he was lifted by the elbows. “Talk,” the Mando reminded.

“I understand,” Obi-Wan said, verbally acknowledging the safety protocol as required.

“Good Jedi,” the Mando said. They walked Obi-Wan over to the doorway to the fresher, and secured his hands to the doorframe at the top, his ankles to the straps conveniently at the right height. 

Obi-Wan looked directly across at his own reflection in the mirror. Behind him, the Mando raised their hands and pulled off their helmet, revealing the familiar face of Jango Fett.

“Such a good Jedi,” Jango said, tone almost teasing, and bit Obi-Wan’s bare shoulder. He ran gloved hands down Obi-Wan’s back, pausing as he cupped Obi-Wan’s ass. Shifting, Jango rubbed and kneaded the muscle, sensitizing Obi-Wan’s skin. He pulled back, and landed a sharp, stinging slap on Obi-Wan’s ass. 

Obi-Wan moaned, twisting slightly in his bonds. Jango spanked him again, lower, where the under curve of his ass met the meat of his thigh. A third blow landed almost before Obi-Wan registered the second, building heat beneath his skin. 

Jango grinned wolfishly as Obi-Wan keened. He laid another smack on the meat of Obi-Wan’s ass, watching the pale flesh flush and jiggle. Shifting his gaze, he stared a moment at Obi-Wan’s reflection. A flush pinked Obi-Wan's face and chest, and his cock was hard and dripping already. 

Stepping forward, Jango reached around Obi-Wan to cup the Jedi’s cock. He pinched the head, and Obi-Wan moaned, then met his eyes in the mirror and nodded. With a growl, Jango stroked up Obi-Wan’s cock. He pinned the length to Obi-Wan’s belly with one gloved hand, and with the other, gently slapped Obi-Wan’s tight balls. 

Obi-Wan shrieked, dancing in place as he tried to escape the restraints and Jango’s hold. Jango let out a dark chuckle, and slapped his balls again. Obi-Wan’s heart raced, and in his attempts to pull away from the pain, he rubbed his sore ass against the cool surface of Jango’s codpiece.

“Offering yourself to me already, Jedi?” Jango asked, holding Obi-Wan in place and humping against him. Obi-Wan whined wordlessly, the hard metal not giving him what he wanted. “So naughty,” Jango chided, and landed a sharp slap on the inside of Obi-Wan’s thigh. “All you have to do is give me what I want.”

"I won't give in," Obi-Wan gasped, and then whimpered when Jango slapped his balls again. 

"Yes you will," Jango said confidently. He slapped the thigh he hadn't marked yet, then pinched the leaking tip of Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan shuddered and cried out, pre-come dripping more copiously from his cock. "You'll give me what I want," Jango promised in a low growl, and spanked the base of Obi-Wan's cock. Obi-Wan moaned, rocking back eagerly against Jango's codpiece. 

"And what do you want?" Obi-Wan asked breathlessly. 

Jango chuckled softly. "Your Force hasn't told you?" Jango taunted. 

"That's not how the Force works," Obi-Wan responded, despite that he had a pretty good idea on what Jango wanted - what they both wanted. 

"Hmmmm, you'll figure it out," Jango said, and pinched Obi-Wan's tender balls, then, before he could cry out, slapped the head of his cock. Obi-Wan screamed, cock jerking as he came, pain transmuting into pleasure. "Such an eager little painslut," Jango said, a teasing scold even as he slapped Obi-Wan's cock again. Obi-Wan moaned, sagging slightly against Jango's chest. 

Jango fisted Obi-Wan's cock, squeezing tight as he stroked down toward the base. Obi-Wan mewled with pleasure at the slightly too-dry friction, and Jango rewarded him with a sharp strike to the balls. With Obi-Wan so sensitive between the pain and his orgasm, it didn't take much for Jango to have him begging, offering anything Jango wanted. Jango grinned, one hand continuing to play with Obi-Wan's tender cock and balls while the other unlatched his codpiece and opened his flies. He ran his gloved fingers along Obi-Wan's crack, and two slipped easily into his well prepared hole. 

"Slut," Jango said fondly, and laid a few more slaps across Obi-Wan's ass before sinking his cock in to the root. Obi-Wan moaned, clasping eagerly around him. "So eager for me," he praised, "wet and ready for my cock." Obi-Wan's head lolled back, resting on Jango's shoulder, and he nuzzled against Jango's cheek. "I know baby," Jango murmured, and squeezed Obi-Wan's soft cock. Obi-Wan moaned, tightening helplessly in response to the pain. 

Obi-Wan relaxed into the rhythm Jango set, pleasure searing into him with each deep thrust. As he trusted his partner to give him pain, he trusted him to give him pleasure. Jango knew, and balanced the deepening pleasure with little bits of pain, pinching the tip of his cock, or his balls, biting his neck and shoulders. All of it coalesced in his gut then lit along his spine, and Obi-Wan came again, overwhelmed.

"Jango," Obi-Wan gasped, and Jango groaned, burying himself to the hilt and coming, Obi-Wan's orgasm milking his cock. 

"So good for me," Jango praised, gentling his hold on Obi-Wan's cock. He brought up a hand and pulled off his glove with his teeth, then cupped Obi-Wan's tender cock before beginning to gently rub the insides of Obi-Wan's thighs. Obi-Wan sagged back, his weight pressed against Jango. Jango reached up, taking the sensor and deactivating it, then pulling off his other glove and releasing Obi-Wan's hands, massaging his wrists once they were free of the binders. He stroked and rubbed every bit of Obi-Wan, gentling his partner back into his skin. 

When Obi-Wan was bearing a little more of his own weight, Jango guided him into the bedroom. He ran his hands over Obi-Wan again and made note of the places where even a gentle touch caused the Jedi to flinch. He bundled Obi-Wan up in blankets, then helped him drink some water before stripping out of the rest of his armour and putting it away. 

Jango got Obi-Wan some more water, and a light snack, and held and kissed his partner while he ate and drank, then gently and soothingly rubbed his back until Obi-Wan was mostly asleep. Only then to Jango rise and return to the 'fresher. They kept dilute bacta in the medicine cupboard, and Jango gently smoothed it over Obi-Wan's ass, thighs, and genitals before climbing in bed and cuddling Obi-Wan close. He kissed Obi-Wan's temple one last time as he slipped toward sleep, honoured by his partner's trust in him.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi!


End file.
